Take My Hand
by klmj01
Summary: Karkat is depressed, being neglected has taken a tole on him. He s about to end is suffering. Is there any one who can save him from himself? Davekat fanfic.
1. Let Go

Take My Hand

You are Karkat Vantas, and you are currently standing off the edge of a bridge, looking down at the rushing, murky water below you.

You were never one to think of doing things like this. In fact, you completely resent the thought of suicide. Yet, here you were. Honestly though, who could blame you. Your life was a mess and an embarrassment to the human and Alternian race. If anything, people would be cheering you on.

Your hands are getting cold from holding on to the metal railing. If you're not careful, the numbness could get to your hands, and you'll fall sooner than planned. You can't die sooner, nor will you die later. At exactly six o' clock, that is five minutes away.

The wind is chilling, which isn't helping. Perhaps would should have worn gloves, but it doesn't really matter now does it. You just need to hold on for five more minutes.

You look up from the water and look ahead to the beautiful sunrise. The sky morphing from darkness to bright colors of life. Oh, wow. Look at you pulling off some sappy poetry. It seems the cold is getting to your head as well. Or maybe it's the depression. Or the fact that there is only a few minutes left before your death.

You can't help but think about the others. How they might feel about this. Well, you're not sure. But you're pretty sure they could care less. They're too busy and focused on their lives to even glance your way. Ever since the game ended, everyone kind of went their own way. But they still contacted each other.

Vriska and John had been becoming extremely close, to the point of being Matesprits. Terezi visited Gamzee often, them being black for each other and all. Kanaya and Rose lived together; rumors going around that Kanaya was going ask Rose to human marry her. Eridan and Sollux still enemies, not kismesis though. Eridan and Feferi were matesprits as well as Sollux and Aradia were. Feferi and Jade were best friends. Nepeta and Equius were still, and will be forever, morails. Tavros and Gamzee were red flirting with each other, but haven't made it official. Dirk and Jake are together, from what you've heard. John, Jade, Rose, Dave, Dirk, Roxy, Jane, and Jake were practically the inseparable group of friends.

The game made this universe different but similar from the old. Earth and Alternia exits as one whole planet. The alpha trolls are alive, along with the Ancestors. In fact, lusii didn't exist in this world, because troll reproduction was similar to humans now. In which case, the ancestors were parents and the alpha trolls were older siblings. So, the Signless is your father, and Kankri is your brother. And it's the same with the others.

However, there was one thing that was certainly different. Since humans and trolls started having interspecies love making, T-humans came into existence. A mixture of troll and human. Turns out, the game wasn't done with tormenting you, since it made you T-human. Making you more of an outlier than you were before. You blame you mutant DNA.

T-humans didn't have grey skin and their life span was similar to humans (good thing for low blood T-humans, bad for the high bloods). They still have horns, though some have been none to not have any. The different blood color still existed. And their reproduction systems were the same as trolls: bulge and nook. T-humans aren't like grubs when they are in infancy, they're like humans.

The thing about the reproduction was that there was no such thing as gender amongst trolls or T-humans, everyone had the same junk. Female humans could get pregnant when in a taking part in sexual actions with a t-human or troll, whereas when a male human can get the t-human or troll pregnant. When T-humans or trolls take part in sexual actions with each other, the lesser dominant one ends up pregnant.

Anyhow, Kankri, Signless, and you were T-humans. Your grandparents were human and troll. Your mother, as you've been told, was T-human as well. However, she died of cancer when you were a child.

Basically, the game had everyone be reborn, into a different yet still somewhat similar life. You all didn't remember the game until you all turned thirteen human years old. The alpha kids and trolls were reborn older, therefore they remembered before the rest of you all.

Everyone was all together as most would see it. However, if people were to take picture of it. You wouldn't be in it. The only people you've been in contact with so far was Kankri, Signless, and, unfortunately, Dave fucking Strider.

You have no idea why he pesters you. All you know, is that he is an annoying douchebag, that just wouldn't leave you alone. It makes your blood boil. Yet, at the same time you can't help but feel glad. At least someone hadn't written you out of their lives. However, the only reason why was so he could use you as a punching bag. Then again, you use him in a similar way. It lets you get out all that pent up emotion, which only converts to anger when to speak to him.

It hurts still. Even with Kankri, Signless, or Dave, it just won't stop hurting. Eventually, they'll write you off too. Dave will get tired of you and leave, move on with Jade, John, and Rose. You know Kankri only speaks to you because you live together, but once he finally moves in with Cronus he'll cease lecturing you (you treat him like shit, so it's expected). You have no idea what Signless would do. You two rarely speak to each other anyway, so it wouldn't matter.

Seeing how things are, it wouldn't matter when you jump. Things would be the same. You cease to exist to others anyway. Though, you deserve it for being a failure.

It's getting colder, and you swear your pale hands are getting blue. You would expect it to get warmer with the sun rising and all.

You hear you phone go off.

It's six o'clock.

You let go.


	2. Safe from Himself

Chapter 2

You are now Dave Strider, the most awesome bro on the planet. As of right now, you are just going for a nice walk. Why? Because you can. You've also decide to use this to thinks over things. Or over someone. Over a certain T-human to be exact. It just so happens that you are in love with Karkat Vantas.

You've been in love with him since the last of the three years you spent on the meteor, waiting for John and Jade. You have been since.

Over the years on the meteor, you and he had become bros. Best Bros even. At first, you thought he was just some crabby asshole who could use a few hits to the face. But over time, you soon started to see another side of the guy. You like that side of him. The side that isn't constantly on guard.

You thought that bro-ship would exist here too. But, the universe decided to prove you wrong. You had been tossed all the way back to the first square with everyone else. Why? You have no idea. It must have had something to do with the life he had here.

When the new universe was created, it sent you back home, with Dirk and Bro. The others had been sent home as well, John, Jane, and Dad-Egbert, Rose, Roxy, and Mom-Lalonde, and Jade and Jake – also Bec. The trolls, on the other hand, were given knew homes, but were fairly similar to their old. Some ended up in completely opposite to their old, though.

Karkat ended up somewhere British Columbia, Canada. He was stuck living in the Rocky Mountains, of cold, cold Canada. Although, from one of your conversations you've had in the past with him, you did talk about the weather. It was summer, not extremely hot in Texas that day, when you spoke to him. You had jokingly asked him if he was having fun shovelling snow. He had replied, "Are you fucking kidding me? It's fucking hot out here, jegus. I thought Canada was supposed to cold! It's freaking hotter the LOHAC here! I'm literally melting as we speak. The air conditioning isn't doing shit either! Fuck- Jegus, Kankri outside in a fucking sweater, how the fuck." Apparently, as Rose told you later, that in the Rocky Mountains, it can get pretty hot some days.

Even though you had all been separated, you've all managed to make arrangements so, for the last month of summer you'd all go camping at Lake McDonald, Montana. It just so happens to that last month of summer. The gang was together again. Almost.

You can't help notice that some are aren't as close as they used to be. Then again, the game sure fucked people up. You notice Karkat more. He's seems to have cut himself off from everyone. Of course, you've noticed that the others were slowly cutting him off themselves; he just didn't do anything to stop it. John, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and you were the only ones who really spoke to him when your memories were returned. But gradually, they seem to stop. First Jade, and then John, and then Rose. Kanaya stills tries, but something seems to be holding her back. You, on the other hand, continue to talk to him. He started treating almost like a bro again.

You kind of figured the reason the other trolls cut him off because he was T-human. But that was stupid. They had other friends that were T-humans other than Karkat. Maybe it was because he was a mutant? The hemospectrum doesn't really exist, but it's kind of built into the trolls and T-humans heads, though it doesn't really matter a whole lot like it did on Alternia. You've noticed that his eyes were crimson this year. Last year his eyes were a brown.

You've hear Kanaya say the even though the hemospectrum doesn't exist, it'll taken some adjusting and getting used to. There are still trolls out there that live by the spectrum, and will kill mutants or low bloods. She said that mutants tend to trigger an instinct to kill in other trolls. Maybe that's why they cut him off? Not wanting to hurt him, or get hurt if he were to be killed by a troll?

You stop that thought. You don't want to think about losing Karkat.

You are currently walking on Camas Road, you notice, nearing a bridge. You drove most of the way, parked your car, and then started walking down the road. The weather was cold and windy; well it was almost six fucking o' clock in the morning. Middle Fork Flathead River was over flowing this year, lots rainy weather.

Karkat probably would like this kind of weather, he isn't too happy with hot weather. He's had enough of the sunshine this summer. Even if he's hardly tan.

His appearance isn't the same as before, since he's T-human. He has dark auburn hair, freckles dotted across his face, and crimson eyes. His skin is white, not too white like you His nubby teeth had been replaced with human teeth, except for his eye teeth, which are fangs. He short and slim, the top of his head is only up to you chin. He's like a giant cuddly T-human, and it's extremely difficult to control yourself.

Yep, you definitely have it bad for him. But seriously, it nearly impossible to not like him, he's just so perfect. Mutant or not, adorably tsundere, and full of life. To you, he'll always be the same Karkat. He won't change in your eyes, like he has to others.

You feel a sudden flash of cold wind, not to mention a painful feeling to the gut once you see someone over the edge of the railing. Shit, don't they know how dangerous that is? They could seriously fall in to the deep river of rapids and drown. You better tell them to get back on the less dangerous part of the bridge.

As you draw nearer, you notice more of the person's appearance. Brown somewhat red hair, their wearing a thin black coat and skinny jeans from you can tell. But the coat looks familiar… Karkat's! It looks just like Karkat's.

Your chest clenches and you stomach churns, as you realize that that is Karkat's coat. That person standing on the other side of the railing is Karkat. What the hell was he doing out here at this time of day? Isn't he freezing?

He doesn't acknowledge you being on the bridge, like he's focused on something else. His grip on the railing seems to be faltering, which scares you. Strider or not, you still feel fear. You notice his face seems to be empty of emotion. Like there's no life, again, scaring you. You've seen this before, you know you have.

Back on the meteor, you remember. He once broke down to the point there was no sign of life in his eyes. Luckily, you were there to help him. However, the next day, he was back to himself. But you knew he was broken on the inside, his anger was used as a mask. The life in his eyes returned, but it was faded. You also discovered he was using cutting as a method of relief. You made sure he didn't even think of doing it again. However, that doesn't means he doesn't self-harm in this universe.

Fear grips you as you realize that he is most likely having suicidal thoughts as of this moment. And your fears are confirmed once he lets go of the railing.

You swear you practically time-jump – though your powers don't exist in this universe, they went away with the game – as you reach for him. Grabbing onto his arm with one hand and waist with the other. Pulling him back over the railing into the safety of your arms. Safe from himself.


	3. Last Hope

You feel someone one pulling back over the railing. Immediately, you want to push them off, though they have an extremely strong grip on you, and fall. But only anger you feel towards yourself for not being able to push them away, and for not noticing them in the first place, fills your head.

You're shaking in your saviors arms. There aren't any tears or chocking sobs, just a trembling movement going throughout your body. Whoever saved you notices this and only holds onto you tighter, rocking you back and forth slighting. You know they're a boy, since you're crushed against their chest. They're taller than you, since you barely come up to their chin, and seem to fairly built, although their clothing doesn't give much away of their muscular build. You also notice they smell faintly of apples.

Apples.

Shit.

It's Dave, you know it is. And when you look up slightly you see the blonde's face. You don't know whether to push him off and run, push him off and shout profanities, or to just let him hold you. You'd prefer to let the last happen, but something nags at you to push him away. Knowing that Dave is hell of a lot stronger than you, and with the current situation, it'll be impossible to break free. Sometimes you think he can be just as strong as Equius when he wants to be, though that's pretty difficult to meet.

It's nice, this feeling you have being in his arms. Probably because you are freezing and he's warm.

That feeling doesn't last when he pulls you away and looks at you with the most painful expression you've ever witnessed on him. "Why?" That's all he says.

You can't think of an answer. Why? Why did you try to end your life? Well, you're a freak, mostly everyone abandoned you, the memories of the game haunt you, you're a failure in this life just like the last, and everything just hurts. Every time you look at yourself in the mirror you are disgusted by yourself, by your skin and blood. You want to tear your out your own throat because you entire being just feels _wrong_. Your mind has been shattered by the nightmares and gruesome thoughts that have plagued your mind. You just want to scream until your voice burns out. ¸

You have multiple scars and scabs on your arms, stomach, and legs, all caused by yourself. Some will never go away, you don't care. Your eyes expose everything you hate in blatant red. You wish your eyes had stayed dark brown; it would have been easier to deal with.

He's still waiting for an answer. You have it, but you can't bring yourself to say it. Fear that if you say it, he'll say that it's true. You are truly a failure, a freak, a disaster. Your heart bleeds at the thought.

You open your mouth, and nothing comes out. So you shut it and look away from his shades. You can just feel his eyes staring holes into your being. You expect him to get angry, to be fed up with you, to give up and walk away.

He just pulls you back into his arms again. He holds you tight like you will fall into pieces if he lets go. It's just the opposite though. You fall to pieces as he holds you. The tears are come like a waterfall, and the chocking sobs are muffles in his shoulder.

He hold you tighter, you didn't know it was even possible, shushing you. It only makes you cry harder, because he's here and he hasn't left your sorry ass. Though you wish you did, but glad he didn't.

You wrap your arms around him and hug him back. And, Gog, you'll never let go. He's you last hope.


	4. Mister Perfect

Honestly, you wish you could just hide Karkat from the world. Seeing him now just _hurts_. So you just hold him tight, as he falls a part in your arms. The sobs coming from him were better than the silence he granted you at first, you admit. It lets you know he isn't too far broken.

You feel a few drops of rain on your head. It was forecasted to rain today, so it's expected. As much as you want to keep Karkat in your arms, you don't want to risk both of you getting sick – it's the summer, god dammit, no one should be sick during this time of the year.

It starts coming down hard, and you pull away. "Let's get out of here." He just nods, rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand, as you take the other and guide him back to your car. He holds your hand tight, like a life line. And as of the moment, it practically is.

You both are beaten up by the rain, cold and soaked, by the time you reach the car. You'd like to head back to the campsite, though that's probably not a good idea at the moment. You both need to get your shit together before you head back to face everyone else. Attempting suicide is not something one can walk away from simply. You know that – long story short, before you had your memories you were suicidal, luckily you chickened out.

You start the car to warm up the both of you. Karkat has his arms crossed over his, not because he was grumpy like usual or cold, but because he was trying to hold himself together. You reach to the back seat and grab the blanket you always have there – always be prepared (this was mainly in case you were to get it on back there, preferably with Karkat).

Whoa there, now is not the time for those thoughts. Karbaby here needs a hero. You intend to be that hero.

You wrap the blanket over him as he mumbles an almost inaudible 'thank you'. Then silence takes over. It's awkward, neither of you know what to say nor do you both want to take about what just happened.

You debate whether or not to turn on the stereo, to provide some relief. But it could just make things more awkward and uncomfortable. So, in other words, you current objective is to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. You could say something stupid, and hope for Karkat to react like he normally would – but it's likely that he won't respond at all.

Karkat's voice breaks through your thoughts, "don't tell anyone about this." His voice is hoarse, like he hasn't used it in a while, though he certainly has.

"I won't," you reply, but you continue, "If you tell me why you were going to end your life." He flinches. You know he doesn't want to talk about it, but it's needs to be, otherwise it'll only get worse. He doesn't speak though, so you try again, "Karkat," but he cuts you off before you can continue.

"I'm just sick of myself, alright. I can't stand it." His voice is sharp, as he practically hisses, not at you, but at himself. "I wish I had died during the game and stayed that way. Everything just feels _wrong_. I can't even look at myself without wanting to rip out my heart, something that shouldn't be beating. I'm a freakish outlier that everyone, including myself, can't stand." It comes out like he had those thought locked in his mind since he came to existence.

"You have no idea how frustrated I am with myself right now. Here I thought I could successfully kill myself, but no, the universe just wants to prove how much of a failure I am. You just had to show up, didn't you? You just had to fucking save me from succeeding at one god damn thing. I was so close, Strider, and you ruined it." A growl has formed in his chest, though it's hardly threatening. It's weak.

You stop him right there, "yes, I had to ruin it. Because, you are my bro, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you die. Especially if it's by your own hands. And that's not succeeding, that's quitting. You not going to fucking quit on me after the living hell we went through known as Sburb. You are going to live and you're going to like it, because I'll be right here with you. I know the game was hard on you, it was hard on all of us, and I know that things are extremely different now but you can't go throwing away your life because of it. For crying out loud, lots of us aren't over it. Face it, the game fucked everyone up, and there's not much we can do about it, other than to suck it up and _live_. And just so you know, if someone else was there on the bridge instead of me, they would have saved you ass, - hell, even Eridan or Vriska."

"But,"

"No, you are not going bring any other reason as to why you should be dead. 'Cause guess what, most of them aren't true, and if one of them is about being a freak, I have zero fucks to give about that."

"Like you would understand about being a freak, mister perfect." Did he just say you were perfect? "How many people are you going to find that have _red_ eyes?"

Now is the time you should take off your shades and show him he wasn't alone. Hey, would you look at that, there're already off. You cough to get his attention which was on the floor of the car. When he looks he freezes and just stares, like he is not sure how to react, which most likely true.

"Your eyes are… red?" Does he really need to question it, they're uncovered right in front of him.

"Yep, red. That's why I wear shades. Red's not really normal for humans, though you probably are already aware of it." He's still staring at them, and it's making you self-conscious. You would love to have the shades back on, but it's best if they're off. "You can stop staring, you know."

He mumbles something quietly, hardly audible, and looks away.

"You're not alone, okay." You finally say after a few moments of silence. "And don't try something like that again."

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. and shortness of some chapters.**


	5. Another Sad Low-life

You are now the blushing idiot, aka Karkat. You avoid eye contact, or contact for that matter, with the douchebag next to you. You honestly wished he hadn't shown you his eyes, that way your face wouldn't be burning. His eyes were a bright ruby red, you had not expected this. It should be a simple reaction, like they weren't anything new or special, rather than being lost in them. You hadn't anticipated for you heart to falter its beat, to become flushed from head to toe, to be lost in the red.

After he said- _told_ you to not try a stunt like that again, a silence was presented between you both. He was generous enough to ask if you were ready to go back to the campsite, you said you were.

You lied.

You're never ready to face the others, not in this life, not in this body, not in this tormented mind. Ever since you all turned thirteen, you lost the ability to be able to be on the same page as everyone else. Hell, you're probably in an entire different book now.

You've long since accepted that you'd never be like them again. You'd stay as the freakish outlier. Out of everyone, even Kankri and the Signless, you are different. You don't why, nor do you want see why. It'll only hurt you more, but maybe you deserve to be hurt.

Even though Dave has red eyes, he's still one of them. Hell, they wouldn't care about his red eyes. John and Jade wouldn't give two shits about his red eyes – they'd most likely think they're cool – and Rose would probably pry on how he feels about his eyes – she might already now about them though. He's human no matter what, and they accept for everything he is.

You, on the other hand, don't have as understanding 'friends' – you're practically a stranger to them. They look at you like you're a dog that needs to be put down, you can somewhat agree with them. Kanaya at least has the tried to continue the friendship between you two, but give it a few more months and she'll be silent like the rest. And you can only blame yourself for it.

You're bloody nineteen years old, and you still have to look forward to more years because you failed to end your life here. Maybe if you just jump out of the car, you can make back to the bridge and finish what you started. Although, Dave will be able to catch – curse he's flash stepping skills.

You keep your eyes trained out the window, and you don't need to look at him to know he's continually glancing at you. You have no idea what he's looking for, he might not either. You're nothing but a fraud, the real you stopped showing his self a long time ago. It'll be nearly impossible to find him and bring him back.

Maybe if you try, though, you won't need to act.

~.: :.~

Once you're both back, some others are already awake. Dirk, Bro – the striders are 'early birds' – Jade, Feferi, Sollux – you doubt he actually slept – Kankri and Cronus – Kankri makes Cronus get up early - and Kanaya and Rose. Hopefully, none of the noticed you and Dave showing up together, let alone having been gone. No one really acknowledges it, so it seems that they didn't.

It's quiet and no one really seems to be doing anything, so you head back to your camp site. You find that Signless is awake as well, since he isn't there. He must be with Disciple, they aren't matesprits in this universe being they've met other people, but they are morails.

So it's just you in the pretty large camper – that is until Dave enters as well. You had vaguely noticed he was following you. You are pretty irritated by that, he's seems to not care though.

"You don't need to follow me, you know."

"I know, but I've got nothing else to do."

"Why don't you go bother someone else, like Rose, or wake up John and 'hang' with him?"

"Well, Rose is busy talking about erotic wizard fan-fiction with Kanaya – isn't she more of a rainbow drinker kind of gal? Anyway, I do not want to get caught up in that shit. And John is the deepest sleeper I know, not even a hurricane could wake him up. It's a good thing too, because he is not nice to be around when he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"So, there's no else you can bother?"

"Nope."

"Bullshit," You growl. You both know he can go bother or hang with somewhere else. And you both know the he is going to stay no matter what. Might as well give up now. "Whatever."

You sit down on the couch, grabbing your laptop which sat next to you and turned it on. You already have a romcom waiting to be watched, and there nothing much to do when there's no internet here. Dave's still standing there, watching you. You're not sure if he really is looking at you with his shades hiding his eyes, yet you still feel uncomfortable. Maybe if you just ignored him-

"Are you seriously going to pretend that none of _that_ had happened?" He asks you with a somewhat annoyed tone.

You look up from your screen, and think for a moment before you say, "Pretty much."

His face contorts, "Karkat," he begins, and you really don't want to have this conversation again. "Keeping all this hidden and basically isolating yourself from everyone is not healthy nor will it help you. You don't have to tell anyone that you tried to kill yourself, but you could at least to someone how you are feeling, like Kanaya or me. Or Rose, since she's basically a therapist in training."

"Or we just forget about this and just carry on. I don't have time for this."

"I think we both you know you have plenty of time, and this isn't something you can simply forget about. And knowing you, Karkat, you won't forget about it, you'll just put this on that list that you made of reasons why you are pathetic – which you are not." He says in one swift motion, and takes a deep breath once he's finished.

Your lips turn into a frown, because you know he's right, and you're immediately regretting ever having let him get this close to you. He knows you way too well – you're fairly easy to read by anyone, actually – so you're bound to lose this argument. This doesn't stop you from trying.

"So? It's not like it really fucking matters. Since when has anything that involves Karkat Vantas matter? I'm just another sad low-life that is impossible for everyone to deal with. Now, leave me alone." You growl, fangs clearly showing.

He looks at you with a frighteningly angry face, you know that this isn't good. He steps and grabs your wrist and begins pulling off the couch. "What?" You don't have time to finish you sentence before he's pulled you out of the camper, and starts taking you out of the campsite, you stumble along. He grabs your sickles which are set next a picnic table, and grabs his sword as he passes his camper. You both end up in a somewhat open area by the time he lets go of you and hands you your sickles. He moves ahead of you several steps before he stops and turns to face you.

You finally ask, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? We are going to strife."

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or if the chapters are too short for you. **

**-klmj**


	6. Time For Change

You are now the prankster kid, who apparently should have been having his beauty sleep. You woke earlier than usual so you could put together a master prank for everyone, since you have to prank everyone at least once a year just to prove you are still the same, marvellous John Egbert and always will be. Only, you plan took a turn and ended up ease dropping on Dave and Karkat's conversation in the camper.

You don't know how to react. Karkat tried to _kill_ himself. _Kill_. _Himself_. You had no idea he was depressed. You thought that he was just his plain grumpy self, who didn't want to be bothered.

You know that people are cutting him off, writing him out of their lives, and you are one of those people, you hate to admit. But there's a reason. It's wasn't the fact he was T-human or a mutant, he was still Karkat, their friend, it was the fact that he's mutancy could eventually kill him – whether by the hands of another troll or growing ill and dying young.

That was the thing, even though Karkat's candy-red blood and his lifespan is equivalent to a human's, he still had to deal with maturation like other T-humans and trolls. Maturation was different for them than it was for humans, instead of it happening through the years known as adolescence; they went through a week to a month long process. You know these facts from Rose who dates Kanaya who knows plenty about trolls and T-humans.

When maturation occurs for them, their skin gets smother but stronger, their hair gains a little color that is similar to their blood, they grow taller – you doubt that Karkat will though – their teeth get sharper, muscles get stronger, and agility increase, as well as stamina. Unlike trolls, T-humans get abilities once maturation kicks in (if Vriska were T-human she wouldn't have her physic abilities until then – also the game let abilities that they already had before playing the game exist in this universe, though there are some exceptions like Kanaya being a rainbowdrinker). When their eyes change color it shows they will start they maturation. Basically, trolls and T-humans become more badass as they grow, unlike humans that stay their same boring selves.

Karkat's eyes are now crimson, meaning maturation will kick in soon for him. However, there is a price for being a mutant, that both Signless and Kankri were lucky to escape it. Karkat on the other hand may not have as much luck. His maturation could backfire and cause him to end up on his deathbed. Signless and Kankri are fairly anxious about this and keep a close eye on Karkat for any signs that could tell them whether he'll do all right. He'll end up growing ill, and get weak, and could die. Kankri nearly died, but he pulled through – Karkat wasn't around when it happened to him.

In result, you all are trying to push away from Karkat, because if he dies, you all will suffer greatly. Karkat may not seem to be the glue that holds them together anymore, but he still is, there's just no replacing him and the memories you have of him. He dies, this group of friends will struggle to stay together. You're all just preparing yourselves for the inevitable, though you all know, deep down inside, that it'll hurt you all no matter what. You and Vriska wanted to see if you could perhaps manage to give him good luck so he could live – yes, Vriska cares, she's not as cold and cruel as she was back then.

You all, one by one, realised that Karkat could be lost, just when you thought you'd all live together happily. Of course the universe wasn't finished proving you all wrong and tormenting Karkat. Dave was the only one really left that wasn't truly aware, but you knew that he noticed something wasn't right. Still he stays by Karkat, even though you all know if anyone will be hurt if Karkat dies, it's going to be Dave. He will be crushed, and then a domino affect will happen.

You realise that pushing Karkat away will not solve the problem, only make it worse. When he dies, you'll all wonder 'why didn't I do something' only for it to be too late. If anything, you should be acting like Dave, like a supportive friend, like Karkat won't die, like everything will be fine even if it ends badly. The fact that you all pushed Karkat away, except Dave, had led to Karkat attempting to end his life short, was heart wrenchingly painful. Karkat shouldn't have done that; he needs to live his life to the fullest. But how can he do that if his friends push him away because they believe he'll die?

You make a decision to get the gang together while Dave and Karkat strife, even though it's 6:35 in the goddamn morning, never again will you wake up this early.

The others will be pissed at you for waking them up, but this is serious shit and serious shit needs to be taken seriously. You need to change how things are, now.


End file.
